


Polycrushing

by Tirgo



Series: EriNep Anthology [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Crushes, Eridan Ampora Being Bad at Seduction, Eridan Ampora Being a Perv, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Crush, Minor Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Minor Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon, Minor Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes, Multi, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pre-Hivebent, Slice of Life, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: Two conversations between Eridan and Nepeta centered on crushes. Fluffy one shot.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Nepeta Leijon, Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon
Series: EriNep Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Polycrushing

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CA: hey nep  
CA: before you block me again im not gonna hit on you ok  
CA: wwell maybe i might do some light flirting but that wwould be a side thing   
CA: i havve something id like to discuss wwith someone wwho wwould knoww wwhat theyre talkin about  
AC: :33 < hmm  
AC: :33 < ok ill bite, what do you want?  
CA: ivve been thinkin about somethin  
CA: so for you personally  
CA: wwould you consider yourself to be in a committed state of crushing  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < what does that even mean?  
CA: you knoww like howw you got that huge crush on kar an all  
AC: :33 < huh???  
AC: :33 < where did you ever hear that??  
AC: :33 < who said that??  
AC: :33 < its not true you know??????  
AC: XOO < ID LIKE TO GET SOME NAMES IF YOUD PLEASE  
CA: clam yourshellf ya fuckin drama queen  
AC: :33 < what!  
CA: nobody had to tell me nothin about that it was fuckin as obvvious as anythin  
CA: but anywway thats besides the point  
AC: :33 < i still never said that thats the case!!!!  
CA: anywway  
CA: so wwhat i mean is like do you think you could see yourself crushing on someone else right noww  
CA: or are you like dead set on kar  
CA: like in a committed state of crushing on him you knoww wwhat i mean yet  
AC: :33 < i dont really know what to say!  
CA: fine ill just skip to howw i approach the question  
AC: :33 < as if you didnt wanna just talk about yourself anyway  
CA: silence  
CA: anywway  
CA: ivve had a lotta crushes and its really hard to just pick one  
CA: in a wway its like the wworld is nothin but options  
AC: :33 < ew  
CA: but yeah exactly thats wwhat i mean  
CA: havvin a lot of crushes is seen as a bad thing or somethin for some reason  
CA: as if being able to appreciate the unique sensuous and romantic nature in another person is a fuckin crime  
CA: meanwwhile are you really ovva here havvin just one crush just on one troll  
CA: you dont evven got any blackrom crushin goin on or not  
AC: :33 < eridan  
AC: :33 < i think this is getting really invasive  
CA: theres somethin beautiful about it in a wway  
CA: like no matter wwhat you wwant this guy and no one else can suffice in your heart  
CA: its poetic  
CA: me i take a livve life to the fullest approach  
AC: :33 < well idk thanks for calling it beautiful i guess  
CA: so you officially admit you havve the crush  
CA: just wwant to make sure wwe havve that established so you cant get out of it again later  
AC: :33 < WHAT!!!!  
AC: :33 < I DIDNT ADMIT ANYTHING!!!  
AC: :33 < and anyway what are you actually even really asking me in the first place???  
CA: wwell i think it wwas a subtle lean into asking if maybe theres room in your heart for a guy like me  
AC: :33 < ...  
AC: :33 < SERIOUSLY?  
CA: yeah wwell  
AC: :33 < good bye eridan!  
CA: bye   
CA: damn it  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\--------------------------

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

AC: :33 < youre an idiot  
CA: did you seriously unblock me just to say that  
CA: its been days you knoww  
AC: :33 < i know  
CA: wwell  
CA: spit it out  
CA: wwhat reason could you possibly havve to unblock me  
AC: :33 < well...  
AC: :33 < could you promise not to tell anyone about anything i say?   
CA: hmm  
CA: no  
AC: :33 < oh come on!  
CA: maybe  
CA: if you   
AC: :33 < lemme guess  
AC: :33 < go on a date with you?  
CA: no i dont wwant to be that predictable  
CA: wwhatevver i promise  
AC: :33 < ok good  
AC: :33 < soooo  
AC: :33 < i was kind of thinking about your whole multiple crushes thing  
CA: ah yes   
CA: polycrushing  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < sure that  
CA: so havve you finally seen the wways of polycrushing for yourself  
CA: at this stage before you actually get into a quadrant its better to keep your crushing options open  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < i guess  
AC: :33 < yeah  
CA: and its not me right  
AC: :33 < of course it isnt you!  
CA: damn  
CA: wwell then wwho is it  
AC: :33 < does it matter???  
AC: :33 < i just wanted to ask what i should do about it!  
CA: wwell i dont knoww  
CA: i pursue pretty much evvery crush i get besides a feww  
AC: :33 < like that crush on feferi, right?  
CA: glurgk  
CA: wwell if you are transparent i cant be far behind  
CA: guhh  
CA: yeah  
CA: like that i guess  
AC: :33 < yeah feferi shes pretty cute right?  
CA: yes i knoww exactly wwhat you mean  
CA: she is so adorable simply being near her makes me want to embrace her  
AC: :33 < but shes also like really beautiful right?  
CA: yes yes youre right  
CA: she has this casual elegance that makes me wwant to servve her  
CA: perhaps this is part of wwhy i havve found myself in this quadrant quandry  
CA: did you like that one  
CA: i thought of that just noww  
AC: :33 < uhh yeah cool  
AC: :33 < but about feferi   
AC: :33 < she doesnt have a matesprit right?  
CA: no not right noww  
CA: its wwide open for me to take an yet there are so many mental blockades and emotional landmines  
CA: its hard nep  
AC: :33 < ok thanks bye!  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one shot that could have fit in the continuity of plenty of my fics up to this point. Thanks for reading!


End file.
